The Unified Modeling Language™ (UML™) is the industry-standard language for specifying, visualizing, constructing, and documenting artifacts of software systems. One of the visual depictions of models created in accordance with UML is a class diagram. A class diagram represents classes, attributes of the classes, and relationships between classes.